1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to image display and enhancement, and more particularly, to a display device and an image enhancement method thereof which improves a quality of an image represented based on a received signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are implemented in devices such as televisions (TVs), laptop computers, or desktop computers to display images.
A display device has a limited color gamut, that is, a limited range of representing YCbCr color signals in a color space. A brightness signal Y has a color gamut limited to the range of 16˜235, and an color aberration signal CbCr has a color gamut limited to the range of 16˜240.
This limit of color gamut has been extended in the recent display devices. A display device, which supports an extend-gamut, can display an xvYCC signal which represents almost the entire range of color gamut from 0 to 255, except for 0˜2n-81 and 254*2n-8+1˜2N−1. However, a negative RGB color value, or a red green blue (RGB) color value exceeding 255 is sometimes generated in the process of converting an xvYCC signal into a RGB color value to display.
A related art display device generally employs clipping in which negative RGB color values are processed as zeros, and RGB color values above 255 are processed as 255. Such clipping process changes the brightness and chromaticity of a received image signal, and accordingly alters the original color and brightness. Therefore, an image quality deteriorates.